Кудзан
| jname = クザン | rname = Кудзан | ename = — | first = Глава 303; Эпизод 225 | affiliation = Морской Дозор (в отставке) | occupation = Адмирал (бывший); Вице-адмирал (бывший) | jva = Такэхито Коясу | epithet = | birth = 21 сентября | age = 47 (дебют) 49 (после таймскипа) | dfbackcolor = F0F8FF | dftextcolor = 7B96DF | dfname = Хиэ Хиэ но Ми | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Холод | dftype = Логия }} Кудзан, более известен под своим псевдонимом Аокидзи - был одним из Адмиралов Морского Дозора. Сэнгоку выдвинул его, как кандидата на пост Адмирала флота. После проигранного боя с Сакадзуки за право стать Адмиралом Флота, покинул Морской Дозор. Он является вторичным антагонистом Арки Лонг Ринг Лонг Ленда и одним из главных антагонистов Арки Маринфорда. В One Piece Фильм Z стал временным союзником Мугивар. Внешность Кудзан очень высокий, примерно такого же роста, как и два других адмирала - Сакадзуки и Борсалино, последний из которых явно выше, чем Брук, но кажется, что он меньше, чем Дофламинго, рост которого составляет 305 см (10'0 "). Обычно он одет в белый жилет на пуговицах, темно-синюю рубашку, белые брюки и туфли. Он также носил желтый галстук, разделенный черными линиями и маску для сна на лбу. Во время подготовки к войне против Белоуса Кудзан, как и другие адмиралы, носил белый морской плащ, накинутый на плечи. Также видно, что он носил зелено-фиолетовую маску для сна. Кудзан являлся самым молодым среди трех Адмиралов, чем его коллеги. В детстве Кудзан ходил с мрачным лицом. Он был одет в грязную голубую рубашку и фиолетовые шорты с белыми полосами. Он нес зонтик, связанный на спине, бутылку спирта и рюкзак. Кроме того, его волосы вились сильнее по сравнению с его нынешней прической. В молодости Кудзан был одет в белую кепку морского дозора и рубашку. Двадцать два года назад, во время инцидента в Охаре, Кудзан носил темно-синий платок с белым символом дозора на нем, а также очки с круглыми стёклами тёмно-зелёного цвета. После таймскипа он носит одежду, похожую на ту, что носил во время бомбардировки Охары. Она состоит из синей банданы, длинного синего пальто, черных брюк и белой спортивной рубашки с глубоким V-образным вырезом. Кроме того, он теперь носит черные ковбойские сапоги, путешествует с рюкзаком, в котором носит свои вещи, вместе с очками с круглыми стёклами мутно-зеленого цвета в более толстой оправе. Он, как и его соперник за звание Адмирала Флота Сакадзуки, также отрастил волосы на лице, а именно тонкие усы и бородку. После дуэли на Панк Хазард Кудзан получил несколько ожогов, охватывающих его тело с правой стороны от шеи и плеча до пояса. Его правая рука также тяжело травмирована. Но наиболее заметно то, что он потерял часть левой ноги, вместо которой теперь использует протез, сделанный из льда, образованного силой его дьявольского фрукта. Галерея Основная Серия Видеоигры Личность thumb|left|210px|Ленивый характер Кудзана: полная расслабленность во время разговора с [[Пираты Соломенной Шляпы|пиратами Соломенной Шляпы.]] Адмирал Аокидзи - сонный и ленивый человек, о его любви ко сну свидетельствует его маска для сна, с которой он никогда не расстается. Он очень ленивый и у него спокойное или даже безразличное отношение ко многому, что его окружает. Как-то он даже заявил, что сторонник ленивого правосудия. В результате проявления его характера создается впечатление, что он бесстрашный человек, а иногда его беззаботность настолько велика, что он может напоминать ребенка. Это вызывает раздражение у многих его сослуживцев, которые порой удивляются, как такой человек может занимать столь высокий пост в морском дозоре. Аокидзи - верный последователь Мирового Правительства, и, несмотря на тот факт, что он часто делает, что ему заблагорассудится, он всегда выполняет приказы Правительства, но таким образом, чтобы цели абсолютной справедливости не противоречили его собственным идеалам добра и зла. Примером служит случай в Охаре, когда он позволил Нико Робин покинуть остров, а также не стал арестовывать ее после инцидента на Эниес Лобби, так же когда он позволил остаться безнаказанными целой группе людей, называемыми «Клан Фрэнки». В общем, с уверенностью можно сказать, что справедливость и мировоззрение адмирала Аокидзи явно отличается от других адмиралов Акаину и Кидзару. Он более гибок и склонен к компромиссам, что делает его более лояльным персонажем к пиратам Соломенной Шляпы. В отличие от своего бывшего коллеги, адмирала флота Сакадзуки, у Кудзана есть чувство чести, когда он держит свое слово не нападать на пиратов Соломенной шляпы после принятия боя один на один с Луффи. Моральная позиция Кудзана неизвестна, но вполне вероятно, что он следует нравственной справедливости. Он чувствовал отвращение к жестоким действиям Сакадзуки в урегулировании ситуаций (таких, как инцидент в Охаре), называя его дураком. Пока он может следовать моральной справедливости, он понимает позицию своего рейтинга, заставляя его не колеблясь делать то, что необходимо для нужд морских пехотинцев, как показано, когда он замораживает Ягуара Д. Саула после инцидента в Охара, а также атака против Луффи и Белоуса в течение войны в Маринфорде. Аокидзи был верным последователем Мирового правительства. Он всегда старался выполнять приказы, но иногда его идеалы стоят против приказов. Даже, когда он следовал приказам, он иногда проявлял чувство милосердия, что другие правительственные чиновники не делали. Как и многие персонажи в One Piece (например, Ягуар Д. Саул и Смокер), став свидетелем бессмысленных убийств многих невинных людей, Аокидзи пришел к пониманию, до чего Мировое Правительство будет опускаться для достижения своих целей. Его мягкое поведение при выполнении наиболее жутких своих обязанностей является похожим на поведение Борсалино, что делает его одним из наиболее сложных персонажей в арке. Несмотря на нежелание получить положение адмирала флота, он еще больше начал противостоять против того, чтобы Сакадзуки получил высший ранг, и дрался с ним вместо того, чтобы позволить ему это. Потерпев поражение, Кудзан решил уволиться из Морского дозора, чтобы не служить под командованием Акаину. У него есть повторяющаяся фраза "Aрaрa", что означает "О, боже", которая часто используется, когда что-то удивляет его. Отношения Морской Дозор Монки Д. Гарп У Кудзана, видимо, есть некоторая связь с Гарпом, он говорит, что однажды "задолжал" Гарпу. В настоящее время неизвестно, какова была природа этого, или то, что дед Луффи сделал для Кудзана, чтобы получить этот долг. Он также восхищался (возможно, даже боготворил) Гарпа за то, что тот упорно отказывался от возможности повыситься, так как последний уже был удовлетворен рангом, дарованным ему со времен Роджера. Тем не менее с выбором Луффи стать пиратом, даже пользы и восхищения не достаточно, чтобы позволить ему сохранить жизнь Луффи во время их встречи в Маринфорде. Хотя было ли это потому, что он чувствовал, что было бы слишком рискованно оставлять их живыми, или потому, что позволить Луффи попасть в тяжёлую беду, или потому, что он имеет что-то личное против пиратов неизвестно. Ягуар Д. Саул Кудзан был близким другом Ягуару Д. Саулу. По-видимому, это была одна из причин, почему он позволил Робин уплыть во время разрушения Охары, из-за Саула. Он заявляет, что уважает волю Саула и чувствует, что это было его долгом, следить за жизнью Робин, пока она не найдет свое место. Тем не менее эта дружба не было достаточной для Кудзана, чтобы пощадить жизнь Саула. Сакадзуки Кудзан ненавидит адмирала флота Сакадзуки, так как последний придерживается политики "Абсолютное Правосудие". Это отвращение восходило много лет, еще со времен, когда оба были вице-адмиралами, Сакадзуки убивал невинных граждан Охары, чтобы ни один из археологов не избежал Вызова Пяти, вынуждая Кудзана назвать его дураком. После ухода Сэнгоку в отставку адмирал Аокидзи был решительно против того, чтобы адмирал Акаину стал адмирал флота и сражался с ним за эту должность, хотя сам Кудзан первоначально был мало заинтересован в этом. Они сражались в течение 10 дней, но Аокидзи потерпел поражение, и он подал в отставку из Морского Дозора, не желая служить под руководством Акаину. Смокер Кудзан также знаком со Смокером, так как он отметил послание, данное ему о Луффи, хотя Кудзан решил не давать ему, как он думал, что это было глупо. Они также говорят вместе в его кабинете о переводе Смокера в G-5. В арке Панк Хазард он даже заходит настолько далеко, что называет вице-адмирала своим другом Сэнгоку Сэнгоку, кажется, доверяет Кудзану достаточно сильно, чтобы передать ему возможность командовать Морским Дозором, так как он предложил назначить его адмиралом флота. Зефир Во время своего пребывания в качестве морского инструктора Зефир обучал Кудзана. В связи с этим, Кудзан очень уважает его и, хотя он хотел остановить своего бывшего учителя от разрушения в Новом Мире, он никогда не нападал на него. Кроме того, в конце концов, Кудзан помогает ему защитить Айн, соорудив ледяную стену между ней и Зефиром, и утешает молодую девушку и Бинза, говоря о том, как великим человеком был Зефир. Шичибукаи У Кудзана, кажется, есть какая-то обида на Крокодайла (если не на всех Шичибукай). После сохранения жизни Луффи Аокидзи говорит: «Раз ты помог избавиться от Крокодайла, то будем считать, что теперь мы в расчёте». Кудзан, однако, действительно приносил извинения (хотя и саркастически) у Дзимбея за замораживание океана, чтобы предотвратить побег. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы При первой встрече с пиратами Соломенной Шляпы Кудзан не показал никакой агрессии и не горел желанием арестовать их, причина, по его словам, была лишь в том что бы взглянуть на их прогресс. Тем не менее позже, когда Соломенные Шляпы собирались отплывать, Аокидзи изменил свое мнение и объявил что должен арестовать Нико Робин, за её умение читать Понеглифы, а также за то что она единственная пережившая Бастер Колл, что стер с лица земли её родной остров Охару. Пираты Соломенной шляпы попытались защитить её, но Аокидзи нанес им сокрушительное поражение, в том числе одолел Луффи два раза, но пощадил их из милосердия и любопытства, как они будут выживать вопреки всему дальше на Гранд Лайн. Нико Робин Кудзан показывает некоторое разочарование от того факта что Нико Робин выбрала путь пиратства, а не попыталась наладить жизнь (хотя с наградой за голову в 80 миллионов крайне затруднительно жить нормальной жизнью). Также Кудзан является одним из самых ярких напоминаний её горького прошлого. Будучи вице-адмиралом Кудзан был вынужден заморозить и убить своего друга, бывшего вице-адмирала Ягуара Д. Саула из-за его попытки защитить Робин от Бастер Колла. На тот момент Ягуар был лучшим и единственным другом маленькой Робин и это стало очень травмирующим воспоминанием поселив в ней огромный страх перед Аокидзи. В знак своей старой дружбы с гигантом, Кудзан позволил Робин бежать с Охары, но предупредил что в следующую встречу будет врагом и арестует или даже убьет её. Тем не менее позже было показано что он проявил некоторую заботу о её благополучии. Он с облегчением отметил что она наконец-то смогла найти свое место в экипаже пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. После инцидента в Эниес Лобби во время празднования Аокодзи решил отказаться от своих намерений и даже одобрил стремление Робин продолжить путешествие с Соломенными Шляпами, заметив что последние, в отличии от других команд и организаций в которых состояла Робин, по настоящему понимают что такое дружба. Монки Д. Луффи Кудзан также показал определенное уважение к Монки Д. Луффи, даже несмотря на то что тот является пиратом. Именно сила Кудзана и его легкая победа над Луффи, а также осознание того факта что подобные конфликты могут произойти и в будущем, послужило отправной точкой для развития силы Луффи далеко за его естественные пределы. Кудзан также был удивлён быстрым ростом известности у Луффи, Пираты Соломенной Шляпы оказались способны уйти от элитных сил Морского Дозора; Луффи смог убежать из Импел Дауна и вывести часть заключенных за собой. Кудзан также был заметно шокирован, когда Луффи неосознанно использовал Королевское Хаки. Сила и Способности Будучи Адмиралом, Кудзан мог командовать огромным количество морских дозорных ниже рангом, и имел огромный авторитет, престиж, влияние и возможность снять пирата с поста Шичибукая в любое время. Более того, он имел возможность активировать Вызов Пяти на любом из остров. Еще, его способности были столь велики, что Адмирал Флота Сэнгоку порекомендовал Верховному Главнокомандующему Мирового Правительства, Конгу, Кудзана на должность нового Адмирала Флота, когда сам Сэнгоку решил уйти в отставку. Тем не менее, после ухода из Морского Дозора, он утратил все привилегии. Также, стоит отметить, что Кудзан был в состоянии легко победить Луффи и других Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы самостоятельно. Ярким примером репутации Кудзана, является реакция Нико Робин из Пиратов Соломенной шляпы, связанная с ее детской травмы. Она постоянно теряет хватку и начинает паниковать, когда адмирал Кудзан находится рядом, что является существенным достижением, так как Робин очень редко впадает в панику, даже в самых опасных ситуациях. Он, также, по-видимому, является квалифицированным навигатором, так как может путешествовать по Гранд Лайн в одиночку, без Лог Поса, используя велосипед, а после таймскипа, Кудзан был показан путешествующим в Новом Мире с пингвином по имени Камел. Наряду с этим, он является очень сильным, и как адмирал, Кудзан имеет титул одного сильнейших индивидуальных бойцов, служащих Мировому Правительству и Дозору. Он способен эффективно сражаться с довольно известными людьми, такими как "Алмазным" Джозом, командиром третьей дивизии Пиратов Белоуса, победив его с относительной легкостью, хотя стоит сказать, что во время боя Джоз отвлекся и Кудзан застал его врасплох. Также, Кудазн смог довольно хорошо проявит себя в битве с Белоусом, хотя из-за силы фрукта Белоуса, атаки Кудзана были против него имели мало эффекта. Также, Кудзан, по-видимому, обладает большой скоростью и способностями скрываться; это видно, когда один из Шичибукаев, Донкихот Дофламинго, не обнаружил Кудзана, пока сам бывший Адмирал не проявил себя, чтобы не позволить Донкихоту убить Смокера. Кроме всего этого, Кудзан был в состоянии бороться против своего коллеги Сакадзуки на равных, при этом они успели нанести друг другу тяжелые травмы, во время их 10-дневной дуэли, в которой он, в конечном счете, потерпел поражение от Сакадзуки, тем самым продемонстрировав повышенную выносливость. Кудзан считался очень важным членом Морского Дозора, и его уход оставил серьезные негативные последствия на военную мощь Дозора. Физические Способности Дьявольский Фрукт thumb|210px|Кудзан создал ледяной меч. Аокидзи владеет силой Дьявольского фрукта типа Логия Хиэ Хиэ но Ми, что позволяет ему создавать и управлять льдом. Впервые его сила показана, когда он появился перед командой Соломенной шляпы, чтобы просто прогуляться, и заморозил море, сказав, что оно будет замороженным 5 дней (сделал он это для того чтобы люди смогли перейти по морю с одного острова на другой) и в бою с Луффи, где он с лёгкостью победил его. Именно после поединка с Аокидзи Луффи понял, что ему нужно становиться сильнее и развивать способности своего фрукта, иначе он может поставить под угрозу свою команду, и их путешествие может оказаться трагичным. Так же демонстрация его силы была, когда он мгновенно заморозил две волны, вызванных использованием дьявольского фрукта Белоусом. В бою он использует свои способности для атаки льдом, обездвиживая врагов, а так же замораживая их, что дает ему возможность с легкостью победить врага, разрушив его хрупкое замороженное тело. Как и другие пользователи логии, он способен избегать физических повреждений. Его «холодные» способности так же дали ему иммунитет к холоду, во время использования своей силы он может заморозить части своего тела, а потом вновь вернуть их в нормальное состояние без какого-либо ущерба. Помимо отличных боевых способностей, Аокидзи смог адаптировать свои способности для путешествия по морю. Он просто едет на велосипеде по морю, создавая себе тонкую дорожку изо льда. Это делает его способности в какой-то мере уникальными, так как он один из тех, кто смог адаптироваться к слабостям, которые характерны для пользователей дьявольских фруктов. В его случае, вода просто замораживается и он способен оставаться на её поверхности. Так же во время боя было показано, что он неплохо обращается с оружием, созданным изо льда, таким как меч и копья. Хаки Было заявлено, что все дозорные с рангом Вице-Адмирала и выше обладают Хаки, Кудзан также может использовать Хаки. Он был замечен в использовании Хаки Вооружения с его товарищами Адмиралами, которые вместе с ним создали щит из Хаки, чтобы остановить ударную волну созданную Белоусом. Оружие Кудзан показал себя весьма умелым в использовании оружия, которое он формирует, с помощью способностей Хиэ Хиэ но Ми, таких как меч и метательные копья. История Прошлое Присоединение к Дозору В 19 лет, Кудзан завербовался в Морской Дозор и обучался у бывшего Адмирала Зефира. Хотя Кудзан и присоединился к Морскому Дозору, он никогда не относился с уважением к данной организации. Буря в Войне Эдд За три года до смерти Короля Пиратов, в Штабе Морского Дозора узнали, что Пираты Роджера и Пираты Золотого Льва столкнулись в Эдд Во. Кудзан был показан в Маринфорде, направляясь к кораблям вместе с Гарпом, Саулом, Сакадзуки и Цуру, по пути разговаривая с Вице-Адмиралом Гарпом, который в очередной раз отказался от повышения, на что Кудзан стал говорить, что восхищается его поступком. Инцидент на Охаре Сага Water 7 Арка Лонг Ринг Лонг Лэнд Арка Эниес Лобби Арка Пост-Эниес Лобби Сага Великой Войны Арка Амазон Лили После объявления о казни Портгаса Д. Эйса, Аокидзи, как и многие другие дозорные, был вызван в Штаб-квартиру, чтобы участвовать в битве против Пиратов Белоуса. Арка Маринфорда Послевоенная Арка После войны, Аокидзи был показан в своем офисе в Маринфорде, вместе с коммодором Смокером, с которым он обсуждал Луффи, который проник в Маринфорд и и 16 раз пробил в Сигнальный колокол. Адмирал выразил подозрение, что это могло быть какое-то послание. После этого, Кудзан говорил со Смокером о просьбе того, перевести коммодора на службу в G-5 в Новый Мир. Адмирала удивило решение Смокера, но он сказал, что договориться с командующим Сэнгоку. Вскоре, Сэнгоку выдвинул предложение о том, чтобы сделать Кудзана новым Адмирал Флота, когда сам Сэнгоку решил подать в отставку. Таймскип Ожесточенная Дуэль и Отставка thumb|left|Кудзан против Сакадзуки Даже при том, что Сэнгоку рекомендовал Аокидзи в качестве кандидата на звание Адмирала Флота, многие представители верхушки Мирового Правительства желали видеть на данном посту Акаину, да и он сам не согласился с кандидатурой Аокидзи. Аокидзи категорически выступал против того, чтобы Акаину стал новым Адмиралом Флота, и вскоре они устроили сражение за право быть Адмиралом Флота. Они устроили сражение на Панк Хазард и сражались в течение десяти дней. По словам Смокера, битва между этими двумя была настолько свирепой, что они изменили климат на всем острове Панк Хазард. В итоге, Акаину стал победителем, и несмотря на то, что бой шел насмерть, Акаину пощадил Аокидзи, вероятно, из-за уважения к нему. Во время сражения, Аокидзи получил серьезные увечия. Он получил несколько ожогов, охватывающих его тело с правой стороны от шеи и плеча до пояса, а также лишился части левой ноги. Хотя Кудзан стал калекой, использовав свои способности дьявольского фрукта, он заменил свою ногу на протез изо льда. Впоследствии, он ушел из Морского Дозора, не желая работать под командованием Сакадзуки. После Отставки из Морского Дозора Пока неизвестно, что происходило с Кудзаном после отставки, но Донкихот Дофламинго и Смокер выразили подозрения, что Кудзан стал как-то связан с преступным миром. Кудзан не опроверг и не подтвердил эти подозрения. One Piece Фильм Z thumb|left|Кудзан наблюдает за уничтожением Острова Фёс Кудзан был впервые показан около Острова Фёс на своем велосипеде, когда наблюдал за взрывом, вызванным битвой между Зефиром и Борсалино. Затем он покинул место, спрашивая себя о том, что же делают дозорные. Позже, он показан на горячих источниках Острова Секон, где он встретил Луффи, Зоро, Санджи и Брука. После того, как он успокоил их, сказав, что он здесь не для того, чтобы схватить их, он предупредил их о Зефире и его миссии по уничтожению Нового Мира. Брук не узнал его, но запаниковал, когда остальные сказали ему, что Кудзан был адмиралом. После чего Кудзан вновь заверил их, что не собирается их захватить. Brook asked what he was then, with Kuzan finding being questioned bothersome. He thought on the question, and was unable to think of a proper answer confusing them further. However, he told them again he was not their enemy anymore and reminded them if he was he wouldn't be in a hot spring where he couldn’t use his powers. As Kuzan got out of the water, the Straw Hats saw his battle scarred body and his missing leg that he regrew with his ice powers. He merely said he got carried away, when explaining this. Kuzan and the Straw Hats were seen making their way to port, as he told about the great age of pirates. He pondered to himself if pirates were made from the One Piece existing, or if the One Piece existed because of the pirates. Kuzan looked out to sea, telling them how when some follow their dreams, it could lead to pain and sadness of others. He told them that Z planned to destroy piracy by destroying the One Piece. He had chosen to follow Z's journey, but is unsure what actions he himself must take. He then departed, telling Luffy he would find Z on the island. thumb|Кудзан встречает Зефира After Luffy's second battle with Zephyr, Kuzan met his former instructor. Kuzan gave him a bottle of wine and prepared to fight him but chose not to and just walked away. He told Z he used to drink that because of him, looking up to him. He told Kuzan to not lecture him, and he would go forward with his plan no matter what. Kuzan told him he might die, as Z responded that was no problem if he could rid the world of evil. Z told him to step aside, and the next time they meet they would share drinks together. Kuzan and Z faced each other, but each side unwilling to fight one another as enemies. Kuzan backed down and left Z to his machinations. Later, he met with the Straw Hat crew again and explained Zephyr's plan to use the Dyna Stones to destroy all the three Endpoints and then release the Grande Imbuto, which would destroy the New World and everyone in it, pirates and civilians alike. Now that two of the Endpoints had been destroyed, Z is about to go to the last one, Piriodo, and unless the Straw Hats stop him, the Pirate Era would end. The Endpoints had been considered a legend, with most thinking it was nonsense. The government covered up the truth about them, to dissuade pirates from using it. That only the World Government and highest ranking officers of the Marines knew about it. He laments that it was an Admiral abusing this knowledge above all else. He reminded them that he was not doing this out of power, but to punish pirates. Luffy remains undeterred despite being defeated twice by Z, vowing to chase him down and get his hat back. If he let Z keep his hat, he could never face Shanks or be worthy of the Pirate King title. Kuzan then gave the crew an Eternal Pose leading to Piriodo. Nami asked why he was helping them, as he ignored the question and warned them that their journey would be very dangerous. If they lost to Z, they would be destroyed along with the New World. Or, if they won they would be attacked by the Marines. With that said he left them to their own fates. The crew began making their preparations to leave, as Kuzan and Robin shared a small moment. thumb|left|Кудзан, Аин и Бинз на могиле Зефира Kuzan was then seen watching Zephyr and Luffy's final battle. He later helped his former instructor to protect Ain, Binz, and the Straw Hat Pirates from Borsalino's fleet attack by creating an ice wall so that Z could fight to his heart's content. He was later seen at Zephyr's grave, telling Ain and Binz that he died like he wanted to. Сага Пиратского Альянса Арка Панк Хазарда thumb|Кудзан останавливает Дофламинго от убийства Смокера. Во время событий Арки Панк Хазард, Кудзан решил отправиться на Панк Хазард. В конце концов, он прибыл на остров, вскоре после отплытия Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы. Перед тем как Дофламинго собирается нанести Смокеру смертельный удар, Кудзан неожиданно появляется, утверждая, что Вице-Адмирал его друг, после чего требует Дофламинго оставить его в покое. Дофламинго игнорирует слова Кудзана и пытается прикончить Смокера, но бывший Адмирал замораживает Дофламинго. Дофламинго удается освободиться изо льда. Вскоре, Шичибукай покинул остров, вместе с Баффало и Бейби 5, так как, по его словам, у него нет никакого интереса сражаться с Кудзаном. После этого, Смокер обсудил с Кудзаном последние события и текущее состояние Кудзана. Смокер также поинтересовался, правда ли он имеет какие-то связи с преступном мире. Кудзан заявил, что он по-прежнему сам по себе, казалось, обнадежив этими словами Смокера. Затем, он сказал Смокеру, чтобы он был осторожным с Дофламинго, и попросил Смокера запросить у Адмирала Флота отправить Адмирала, чтобы разобраться в ситуации как можно скорее. Он также попросил дозорных из G-5, чтобы они оставили в тайне его встречу с ними, на что они дали согласие. Арка Дресс Розы Во время событий, происходящих в Колизее Корриды, Джизус Бёрджесс говорил с капитаном, Чёрной Бородой, об Аокидзи. Берджесс сказал, что нельзя доверять бывшему Адмиралу, но Чёрная Борода отмечает, что то же самое можно сказать и про их члена команды, Шилью. Это указывает на то, что Кудзан относительно недавно контактировал с Пиратами Чёрной Бороды. Основные сражения * Кудзан против Ягуара Д. Саула * Кудзан против Нико Робин * Кудзан против Монки Д. Луффи, Ророноа Зоро и Санджи * Кудзан против Монки Д. Луффи * Морской Дозор против Пиратов Белоуса и их союзников ** Кудзан против Белоуса ** Кудзан против Багги, Мистера 3 и заключенных Импел Дауна ** Кудзан, Кидзару и Акаину против Монки Д. Луффи ** Кудзан против Марко ** Кудзан против Белоуса ** Кудзан против Джоза ** Кудзан против Портгаса Д. Эйса ** Кудзан и Кидзару против Монки Д. Луффи, Дзимбея и Пиратов Сердца (гоняясь за ними) * Кудзан против Сакадзуки (Не показанно) * Кудзан против Донкихота Дофламинго Различия Аниме и Манги Товары thumb|left|Кудзан в Portrait of Pirates. Кудзан был представлен в сериях многих товаров. Он был представлен в линиях Portrait of Pirates Figuarts Zero, One Piece DX Figure, One Piece High Spec Coloring Figure, Super Modeling Soul One Piece. Также, он был представлен в сериях World Collectable,One Piece Super Effect, One Piece Amazing Log Collection,Deformeister Petit One Piece,One Piece Super Deformed Figures, Anichara Heroes, One Piece Full Face Jr., One Piece Battle One Piece Attack Motions, One Piece Great Deep Collection и One Piece Logbox. Прочее *В 4-ом опросе популярности, Кудзан занял 17-е место, таким образом он считается самым популярных дозорным. *Кудзан является первым Адмиралом, показанным в сюжете, а также первым Адмиралом, хотя и бывшим, показанным после таймскипа. *thumb|Юсаку Мацуда Модель лица и день рождение Кудзана взяты с японского актера Юсаку Мацуда. Более того, персонаж, которого играл актер в сериале "Tantei Monogatari" ("Детективная история") имел похожую прическу, одежду и имел маску для сна с таким же дизайном, как у Кудзана. *Его прозвище и прозвища двух других адмиралов (Акаину, Кидзару и Аокидзи), взяты из легенды о Момотаро (Момотаро по пути встретил фазана, собаку и обезьяну, и став друзьями, они отправились вместе с ним на остров Онигасима). Примечания Навигация по сайту en:Kuzan ca:Aokiji de:Kuzan fr:Kuzan it:Kuzan zh:青雉 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Бывшие Адмиралы Дозора Категория:Бывшие Вице-адмиралы Дозора Категория:Бывшие Дозорные Категория:Пользователи Логии Категория:Пользователи Хаки Вооружения Категория:Мечники Категория:Инвалиды Категория:Представленные во флешбеках Категория:Персонажи Лонг Ринг Лонг Лэнд Категория:Антагонисты во флешбеках Категория:Антагонисты саги Water 7 Категория:Антагонисты саги Великой Войны Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода